Hebrew For Dummies
by jfine
Summary: Oneshots. Just some thoughts on Tiva moments from the show. Various spoilers for "Nine Lives," "Dagger," "Roadkill," and "Royals and Loyals" so far.
1. He Loves Her

"N'see'a tova."...Tony said, looking down at his desk.

Ziva stared at Tony with a slight surprised look on her face, she turned away, only to give him another glance..."See you next week."

"Yeah."...Tony softly spoke, he lifted his head watching, his eyes were trained on her as she made her way to the elevator.

_(Don't go...bevakasha)..._He thought, begged to himself_._

Ziva steps into the elevator. Tony sighed deeply as the doors started to close.

He sat back, opening his drawer, taking out the neck wrap, then the price tag that was laying under it..."She didn't need you, I guess."...Tony said, not knowing if he was talking about the sleeping aid or himself.

He pulls on it..."Not stretchy enough to be a slingshot."...He joked, then sighed again. He drops it on top of his desk, he pulls back, pushing his chair out of the way, opening his bottom drawer, taking out his keys, he unlocks it, taking out a copy of "Hebrew for Dummies."

He opens the book, thumbing through the pages, he stops and squints at a page. He looks at Ziva's desk, he locks his drawer back and closes it.

He stands up, grabbing his bag, placing the book inside it, before turning off the light on his desk.

He picks up the neck wrap from the top of his desk and steps towards Ziva's desk, laying it softly on her keyboard.

Tony slowly walked to the elevator, jabbing the button with his thumb, he cleared his throat as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors open, he takes a step inside, moving all the way to the back, he leans forward, pressing his forehead against the wall..."Ani ohev otach."


	2. Tears

Ziva looked back at Tony, but quickly turned away, trying to hide her tears.

His eyes still glued to her, watching her walk away.

He waited a moment before pushing away from his desk. He stood and maneuvered around his desk and followed the same path she took, leading to the woman's bathroom.

He could hear her sobbing through the door.

He places his hand on the door and added pressure, slowly opening the door.

She stood in front of the sink, splashing water on her face.

"You okay, Ziva?"...He lets go of the door, letting it swing close.

She looked his way for an instance, but turned away, not answering.

"Do you want to talk about it?"...He took a step towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It?"...She uttered.

"Tali."...He replied.

She spun around, knocking his hand from her shoulder, she looked up at his face as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm here for you, Ziva."...He raised his hands, cupping her face, wiping under her eyes with his thumbs..."No matter what."

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his mid-section, laying her face on left side of his chest, but pulls back just as fast..."Sorry, your suit."...She whispered, wiping her tears away.

He looked down at her and smiled..."It's okay, you can use my tie, too, if you need it."

She laughed, falling back into the hug, pressing the side of her face against his firm chest, she closed her eyes and softly sighed..."Thank you."

He tilted his head down, softly pressing his lips to the top of head, he whispered through her hair..."_Al lo davar._"


	3. Idiot

Ziva thrusts her arm down, her head follows. She held her arm down for a mere moment, before quickly pulling it back up. She lets out a hearty chuckle.

"Heh. Having fun?"

She quickly raises and turns her head, seeing Tony standing next to her cucible wall, she moves to her desk and sits down, pretending like it never happened.

"You gonna enter it?"...He said, flashing her a grin.

She looks at him..."Forget something, yes?"

He kneels next to her desk, gesturing for her to come closer with his right hand.

She slowly leans towards him.

"Yeah, I forgot something."...He whispered.

"Which is?"...She whispered back.

"You."...He answered softly, moving his face closer to hers..."You love Goodfellas."

She rolls her eyes, pulling away..."Maybe next time, Tony."

He covers her hand with his, she turns looking at his hand caressing hers..."I'll buy you gummi bears."...He grinned.

She looks up at his face, she starts to smile, but quickly looks away from him.

"Come on, you know you can't withstand the great and powerful DiNozzo, you wanna go, admit it, it's okay, I won't tell anyone."

She scoffs, shaking her head.

"It's okay to be an idiot sometimes."...He stands, holding out his hand to her..."Be an idiot with me."...He smiles at her..."Did I mention, Goodfellas? With free gummi bears, no less! And don't worry, I'll eat the green ones, I know you don't like those. You can't lose here, Zee-vah! Heh."

She turns her back towards him..."Other than sleep, yes?"

He lowers his hand..."I guess I was wrong."...He steps back and turns and starts towards the elevator..."_Lilah Tov_, Ziva."

She turns, watching him walk away..."W-w-wait."

He stops, not turning around.

"Good night."

He raises his arm, giving her a wave, then disappears into the elevator.

She sighs, slamming her head into the top of her desk..."Idiot."


	4. Taste You

"Ahhhh, crap!" Tony exclaimed tapping several keys on Ziva's keyboard hard, "Heh." He chuckled nervously and gave the camera a quick wave before dropped to his knees, he reached for the cord to her system, yanking it from the electrical outlet.

The alarm came to a screeching halt, drawing a deep sigh from Tony's lips. He shook his head and crawled out from under Ziva's desk and made it to his feet. A look of deep disdain covered his face as he walked to the elevator.

* * *

Tony jogged up a flight of stairs and passed through a set of glass door into his apartment complex, he was carrying a large white paper sack with red Chinese lettering. He stopped, looking through a tiny slot in his mail box, but it was empty, so he continued on down a long corridor until he reached his door, apartment 1-C. He unlocked the deadbolt and stepped inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He dropped his keys on a table sitting next to the door and moved to his recliner, sitting down. He sat the sack down on the coffee table in front of him and leaned back arching his back trying to pop his back.

"I could rub your back." A voice called out. Tony eyes moved to the doorway to the kitchen, Ziva was leaning against it wearing nothing but a smile.

Tony smiled back, "You know, Gibbs and McGee thinks we hate each other."

"Wasn't that the idea?"

"Yeah, but it's just so tiring being idiot Tony, it can be so tedious, ya know?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, but eventually let out a smile, "You know, I've been wanting to do something all day."

Ziva slowly began to move towards Tony, "And what would that be?" He began to get up from the chair, but she placed her foot on his crotch and pushed him back into the chair, slowly rubbing her foot up and down, "Hmm?" She smiled seductively.

"Closer." He whispered.

Ziva climbed into Tony's lap, placing her knees to the outside of his legs. She reached up, taking a hold of the back of his head, guiding his face between her breasts. She sat back and said with a smile, "Is that close enough?"

Tony stood up, lifting Ziva. They kissed as she wrapped her legs around waist and he quickly carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

Ziva was sitting on Tony's lap as she held lo mein noodles above his lips. He opened his mouth and she teased him with them, kissing him before finally allowing him to eat. She kissed him again and took a few noodles into her mouth, "You never did tell me what you wanted to do all day."

Tony smiled, "Just to taste you."

Ziva laughed, "Mission Accomplished."


End file.
